Project Summary ? Overall The overall mission of the Delaware INBRE (DE-INBRE) program is to further grow a collaborative, multidisciplinary biomedical research network in Delaware that creates and supports sustainable collaborative research programs that address strategic health issues for the State, embraces diversity, and produces a positive impact on Delaware?s workforce and economy. The DE-INBRE network consists of six Partner Institutions: the lead institution, University of Delaware; three minority- serving primarily undergraduate institutions (PUIs), Delaware State University, Delaware Technical Community College, and Wesley College; and two medical institutions, Christiana Care Health System and Nemours/Alfred I. duPont Hospital for Children. Three Affiliated Institutions joined the network in 2017, including the Wilmington Veterans Affairs Medical Center, Wilmington University, and Delaware BioScience Association. The DE-INBRE?s five administrative and scientific cores provide research support and capacity building. The Administrative and Evaluation Core manages network activities with a rigorous evaluation program. A Centralized Shared Resources Core provides state-of-the-art research instrumentation and scientific expertise via a network of core facilities. A broadly engaged Bioinformatics Core supports inter-institutional research initiatives and training needs. The Education and Professional Development Core engages Delaware?s faculty, clinicians, and a diverse population of students with exceptional mentors. Finally, the Developmental Research Project Program supports Pilot Project investigators in cancer, cardiovascular, and neuroscience thematic areas. Specific Aims 1. Grow a strong and sustainable biomedical research capability in Delaware. 2. Enhance the capacity of Delaware?s biomedical research network. 3. Embrace diversity across Delaware?s biomedical research, industrial, and patient care networks. 4. Enhance the biomedical science and technology knowledge of Delaware?s workforce.